Molten Gold
by Firehedgehog
Summary: BlueBirds Illusion verse. Envy Decides he liked an emotional chibi compared an emotionless puppet. It's time for Pride to remember and awaken to his past. PrideEnvy. MPREG. Warnings, Yaoi. Sorry, fixed name typo
1. Chapter 1

This is an Ed/Envy Mpreg fic, it's a B-Day gift for Chaos-chan. If you don't like that type of thing, don't read. Also, this is a challenge between Abeo Umbra and myself

I own nothing but the plot. This takes place in the Bluebird Illusions universe.

Molten Gold

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One

They were pools of molten gold; one could look forever in them and be lost. There was no humanity in them, for this being was a sin… one born from failed human transmutation.

"Pride... PRIDE!" an annoyed voice called, Gold eyes blinked and there owner turned to see the one calling.

"Yes Envy?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

The older sin sighed and glared at the golden haired younger sin, it was moments like this he wished that Pride had Edward's memories… at least to get some reactions out of him.

"Father wants us," he said.

"Yes Envy," Pride said, getting up from where he had been reading a small leather bound book. Envy didn't bother finding out what the book was about, Pride had strange tastes in books as he had when he had still been the chibi-Alchemist.

OoOoO

It was a very long meeting, and even Envy found him self bored. Pride was too hard to tease and get reactions out of; he really had to get the blond to act more then a living puppet.

As the meeting ended, Envy drifted off in thought.

He hated to even think it, but he actually missed Ed. The guy had been so easy to get angry; his reactions had been so humorous that it had cracked him up.

He stared at the emotionally dead Pride.

Sure, Father would be pissed at him. Hell, if this worked Pride would hate him.

He, Envy the worst of the sins… was going to get Prides soul and memory back.

And it wasn't fair, he was this close to getting into Prides pants and stay there…

That in mind, Envy started mentally listing ever place that would have the information on how do to this task.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Molten Gold

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two

Pride blinked and looked up from his book, the area of the mansion Envy and himself stayed was quiet. Too quiet.

That usually meant a few things.

The first; was that Envy was yet again planning some prank to get him… oh yes, a reaction from.

Second, try to seduce Pride. Pride didn't understand this, or the many looks and emotions Envy would send his way. Unknown to him, others would classify these looks as love.

Then the third, Envy had slipped away to cause chaos in the outside world. Especially chaos: for two humans.

Pride had heard the names Al and Mustang, two people who Envy detested.

It was the third that was most likely, since Envy had seemed agitated lately.

Pride went back to his book uncaring.

OoOoO

For what he was doing, Envy had to be careful not to be caught. He had decided to check out Central's Library first, that meant keeping away from Alchemists. As amusing as it would be for Mustang and the younger Elric to fight him, he's rather go for unobstructed research.

Otherwise he'd never get done.

He had quite a lot of places to check, and the last one on the list was his creator's private library. Father's punishment for being caught was something he'd rather avoid.

The green eyed sin sighed, and put another book away. It had looked promising too; this could take months of research.

Months, that would be boring.

But a boring puppet Pride was more boring, and annoying. He wanted his firecracker Fullmetal back; he'd been so fun to live with.

He still remembered Ed's reaction o height remarks, the teen could be heard for miles away. Now though, Pride just looked at him blankly and went back to whatever he had been doing.

For goodness sake, he got more reaction out of Gluttony then Pride.

A very scary thought.

Knowing Pride, he probably hadn't even noticed he was gone.

OoOoO

"Sir..." a voice said, Mustang looked up from his pile of paperwork. Paperwork: that had seemingly grown to monster size while recovering.

"What is it?" he grumbled, he'd rather be in bed or out searching for the still MIA Fullmetal.

"There's an intruder in the Central Library," a soldier said, at the moment Roy couldn't the man's name.

"And you came to me why?" he asked, after all as far as the higher ups were concerned he wasn't to be fighting till the doctor said he could.

"It's the person known as Envy sir," the soldier reported, Roy saw red.

"Lead the way," he said grabbing his jacket and pulling on his gloves.

He'd fry Envy's ass till he forced out what happened to Edward.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Birthday Chaos-chan!!

Molten Gold

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three

Pride blinked, he found himself in a situation strange even for one such as himself. He stretched his body as best he could but could not. He knew Envy was kinky, this he knew from some of the forms Envy took sometimes. But he had no idea Envy was into chains, chains strong enough he couldn't break them.

"Envy, is something the matter?" he asked, actually a it curious and actually annoyed because he had been reading a new book.

"I'm going to fix you," Envy said, not looking up from his task. By straining his neck, the golden eyed sin could see Envy was painting designs on the ground with different substances.

"I did not realize I was broken, I will have to ask father to fix whatever is wrong with me," Pride said, and tried to remember when father would be home in the next few days.

Envy grumbled, rather expecting this reaction from the chibi.

"He won't fix what I'm fixing, I'm bring him back," Envy smirked.

"What do you mean Envy?" Pride said getting confused, why wouldn't father fix what was wrong with him? "And who are you bringing back?"

"I'm bring back Fullmetal, I'd rather have your souled self then the doll you are," Envy said, completing the final line. As it completed, the design began to glow a ugly green colour.

"Who is fullmetal?" Pride asked, watching the glowing designs.

"Say Bye Pride," Envy said, and for the first time Pride felt a touch of fear.

Then he could only scream.

OoOoO

Time had no meaning, there was no pain... no sadness, just peace.

Peace, something Edward hadn't had very much of in life.

His entire life had been screwed up, largely to his own fault and he would admit that readily.

How the heck he'd gotten into heaven he didn't know, but he wasn't going to say anything. He'd felt immense relief when he found out that Al and Roy were still alive. He missed the Pyro and his cat obsessed brother greatly, but would rather both lived to be little old men with gray hair.

Then the world shook, the peace ripped away.

'What he!' he thought.

Then he fell.

OoOoO

Envy was getting a headache from all the screaming, and was really glad no one else was about right now, they would definitely freak if they knew what he was doing to Pride.

Really, who knew that forcing a soul back from beyond would be so... loud.

Then it was silent, and the emerald haired sin had to blink for it was a rather heavy feeling silence.

Prides form was limp, his eyes closed and looked rather dead.

"Don't tell me I screwed up, I followed the damn book to the letter," Envy said, father would definitely punish him for killing off Pride.

Then Pride let out a gasp, Golden eyes opened quickly and darted around in a panic. They briefly landed on Envy, then closed as exhaustion seemed to com to him.

Golden eyes that were no longer empty.

Also rather pissed.

"Welcome back Chibi," Envy smirked, he was going to have so much fun with his chibi/Pride.

TBC

Omake Omake (due to insanity)

Ed: Take that and that... DIE!!

Scar: Infidel.. Take that... and were already dead

Ed: Oh yeah... take that

Nina: Go big brother Ed

Random angel: For goodness sake, its checkers not war!


	4. Chapter 4

Um.. Its alive. Own nothing but the fic.

Molten Gold

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Four

"Ah... much better," Envy said happily. "Peace and quiet."

"Mmmm," Ed protested around his gag, he glared angrily at the older sin who was reading a book at the moment.

"Whatever chibi, if you had been quieter I wouldn't have to tie you up and gag you, after all can't let father know you have your soul back yet," Envy said not looking back, Ed was such a relief to have as Pride compared to soulless Pride.

"MmmmMmm," Ed said through the gag, Envy stopped and looked over somehow understanding that whatever Edward had said it was very foul.

"My... what a foul little mouth you have little Pride, you know what that means don't you," Envy said getting up. Golden eyes widened, clearly imagining many things the sadistic sin could do to him. At this point Envy doubted the chibi remembered what he had done while soulless, the book had mentioned it could take up to a week. That meant a week without the chibi being able to use his abilities.

"..." Ed said glaring.

"I'll see you in the morning Chibi," Envy said rather cheerfully, and left the room leaving the chibi imagining horrible things.

He had rather missed this.

OoOoO

Roy winced as he levered himself out of the hospital bed, he had forgotten how much damage Envy could cause. Mind you, he had rarely faced the sin, that had been fullmetals... well.. When he had been alive Edward was the one that always seemed to face him.

With a sigh, he reached over and started leafing through reports.

Hopefully someone had found out what Envy had been after.

Thankfully there hadn't been much damage to the building or books within, unfortunately he'd be in the hospital for a few weeks more.

A sounds caught his attention and he looked up, he looked back to see a nurse at the door with an annoyed look on her face.

Shoot, one of the evil nurses that feels that patients should be resting all the time.

OoOoO

Edward wanted to maul something, he'd somehow earned the right to heaven and Envy had dragged him to hell into his old body... as a sin.

Whoever had made him... Pride.. Yes Envy had called him Pride, was going to die a slow and very painful death, with whatever skills he had as Pride. Ah man, he was going to miss his alchemy.

He shifted and felt a different problem, a blush stained his pale face. The ropes typing him kept him down true, but was also rubbing against certain sensitive places, sending jolts of pleasure if he moved certain ways.

Envy would die, oh yes... die as soon as he figured out the best way.

A very embarrassing thought came to him as he later fell asleep, maybe this time he wouldn't die a virgin.

TBC

Roy: Where did you learn to tie ropes like that?

Edward: hey! Don't even think of it mustang!

Pride: When will Edward remember himself as pride?

Envy: Shut up all of you

Firehedgehog: That's a secret


End file.
